falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Chancellor Brokenshire Opening Address to Parliament
"Mr Speaker, let me welcome the 69 more Conservative MPs; 64 more PRM MPs; 68 new UFID MPs; 21 new ULC MPs; 25 new FFDP, VUC and LAF MPs; 17 new NFO MPs and 8 new VAL MPs. With that I welcome back returning Members and thank Members who did not return for whatever reason. As we celebrate a more diverse Parliament, let us also acknowledge MPs here today represent all our citizens, all across the Empire. I am personally grateful that we have be able to conduct another election, despite the War which challenged all of ours rights and freedoms. And if there is one thing we can all welcome from this election, it would surely be this: as we stand on victory, we, in this parliament, once again demonstrate that Democracy and Freedom shall always win. Mr Speaker, this Parliament is a chance to continue progress made on all fronts and create a Falleentium that works for everyone. With formalities out the way, Mr Speaker, let me get onto some serious concerns. Firstly, I am sure it has not gone unnoticed. My right honourable friends sitting by my side on the front bench are, indeed, the new cabinet. Today, Mr Speaker, I am happy to affirm and confirm the following appointments: Deputy Imperial Chancellor: Ruth Davidson (UKIP) Chief Secretary to the Imperial Treasury: David Mundell (CCU) - Financial Secertary to the Imperial Treasury: Geoffrey Howe (UKIP) Defence Secretary: Alexander Thorn (UKIP) Home Secretary: Alan Duncan (CCU) - Under Secretary for Health: Randal H. Paul (LAF) - Under Secretary for Education: Frauke Petry (LAF) Foreign Secretary: Tobias Elwood (UKIP) Empire & Union Secretary: Arlene Foster (CCU) Industry, Innovation & Modernity Secretary: Elmar Brok (CCU) Attorney General: Anna Soubry (UKIP) This exciting team will be returning this Empire to Normalcy. The Cabinet is constructed on who is best for the job, irrespective of party. Having held the first cabinet before arriving in Parliament this eve, I am pleased to report to the Chamber that the Cabinet are a splendid group and I assure you, we all get along very well. Secondly, Mr Speaker, I wish to announce my first act as Chancellor. With the approval of the Imperial Office, I am sending 5,000 Fallen Soldiers of the 1st Division, 1st Corps, 2nd Army, to the Oversea Territory of Osten Helkar to restore peace, order and stability. These soldiers have been tasked with protecting, personally, the Governor, Government buildings and Institutions and Government officials. It is not acceptable that civil unrest has been allowed to spiral out of control in Osten Helkar and other Territories; it falls down, therefore, onto the Federal Government to take action. I am also happy to announce, Mr Speaker, that I will be visiting Osten Helkar in the coming weeks to meet with local officials, in hope of finding a solution to a restoration of security. And lastly, Mr Speaker, the Government's Legislative agenda will be pursued following the Budget and Government Program is published. It is an exciting prospect that I hope we can have bipartisan support for. Again, Mr Speaker, I welcome new and returning members and wish them the best for this legislature term." Category:The Imperial Constitution